Hogwarts 221B
by ambudaff
Summary: Kantor detektif itu berada di jalan Hogwarts 221B. Apa istimewanya? Multichapter neverending. AU
1. Prolog

**HOGWARTS 221B**

_Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, dan tokoh-tokoh lain yang akan muncul, adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling, kecuali disebut lain_

_Alternate Universe. Rate T. Pada dasarnya genre crime/suspense, walau mungkin akan ada bab-bab yang menonjolkan genre lain_

_Multichapter, neverending. Tiap bab tamat, dan bisa dibaca tersendiri. Merupakan versi mini dari proyek Snape Abuse yang sedang dikerjakan, antara lain oleh ambu, __**Psychochiatrist**__, __**aicchan**__, __**are[.]key[.]take[.]tour**__, dan beberapa author lainnya_

-o0o-

**PROLOG**

Rumah tua itu mungkin tidak begitu tepat jika disebut kantor. Ukurannya kecil, umurnya mungkin sudah beratus tahun. Modelnya ketinggalan jaman jika dibandingkan dengan rumah-rumah di sebelahnya, apalagi jika disebut kantor. Beberapa rumah yang disulap menjadi kantor di sepanjang jalan itu, rata-rata bermodel minimalis. Rasa efisien akan menyeruak jika kita memasuki kantor-kantor itu.

Tetapi rumah tua ini tetap saja bermodel jaman dahulu. Bahkan warna catnya tetap warna _lusuh_—walau baru dicat. Memang secara keseluruhan, bersih. Dan walau tak rapi teratur layaknya sebuah kantor pada umumnya, tapi percayalah, penghuni kantor ini tahu betul di mana-menyimpan-apa.

Penghuni kantor ini hanya dua orang.

Atau tepatnya, satu orang manusia biasa, dan satu orang berupa lukisan.

Penghuninya yang berupa manusia, sering tak ada di kantor. Penghuni yang satu lagi, memang dia lukisan, jadi lukisannya tak bisa pergi ke mana-mana kecuali kalau dipindahkan. Tetapi, itu hanya piguranya. Lukisannya sendiri, terkadang pergi entah ke mana.

Ya, lukisan itu bisa bergerak-gerak, berbicara, makan permen jeruk—tentu saja permen jeruk dari sakunya sendiri, tak bisa makan permen jeruk yang kautawarkan padanya—kadang ia bahkan menghilang. Tepatnya, lukisan itu sedang mengunjungi piguranya yang lain yang berada di tempat-tempat lain.

Kalau tidak sedang pergi—dan di kantor tak ada orang—kau mungkin bisa memergoki lukisan itu sedang tertidur nyenyak—

Seperti sekarang. Lukisan dalam pigura itu sedang tertidur, mungkin tidur-tidur ayam. Ia sedang menanti kedatangan penghuni kantor yang satu lagi, yang sedang menjalankan misi.

Pintu berderit terbuka.

Tak ada siapa-siapa.

Atau, itu yang nampak. Yang nampak dari pengamatan sekilas. Karena lukisan dalam pigura itu terbangun, tersenyum, dan menyapa.

"Selesai misi hari ini, Severus?"

Yang membuka pintu ternyata adalah seekor laba-laba hitam, seukuran sekitar 5 senti. Entah dengan cara bagaimana ia bisa membuka pintu. Mungkin—dengan kekuatan tak terlihat?

Dalam sepersekian detik laba-laba itu berubah menjadi gumpalan kabut, dan dari dalamnya terlihat sesuatu berdiri menjulang. Seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian hitam-hitam, berambut hitam lurus berminyak, berhidung bengkok, bermata hitam.

"Selesai untuk hari ini," ia menghela napas. Berjalan ke sudut di mana berjejer sebuah lemari, sebuah kulkas, sebuah meja yang di satu sisinya ada kompor, di sisi lainnya ada rak piring—menyisakan sedikit saja tempat untuk menyimpan piring jika kau ingin makan di sana. Menyalakan kompor dan meletakkan teko berisi sedikit air. Mengambil sebuah mug dari rak piring. Membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak, mengambil sebungkus kecil teh celup dari kotak itu, dan meletakkan kembali kotak itu di dalam lemari.

Air mendidih. Ia mematikan kompor. Mengambil teko, menuangkannya ke dalam mug yang sudah terisi teh celup. Membawa mug teh itu ke sudut lain di mana ada sebuah meja kerja. Di dinding dekat meja kerja ini, lukisan itu dipajang.

"Belum ada misi serius lagi, Albus?" tanya laki-laki yang dipanggil Severus ini, sambil duduk di kursi kerja. Berarti, dia memunggungi lukisan itu. Tetapi, dia cuek saja. Menyimpan mug tehnya di meja. Mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dalam _longcoat-_nya. Membukanya, mencari siapa tahu ada pesan di _inbox_ SMS atau _inbox email_-nya.

"Belum," sahut Albus, sambil mengeluarkan sebutir permen jeruk dari saku. Membuka bungkusnya. Memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, dan menyesapnya dengan _khusyu_. "Tapi tadi ada pesan diantar kurir—"

Severus segera melihat, di atas meja ada sebuah amplop. Amplop kabinet biasa. Putih, tanpa tulisan apa-apa. Tebal.

Diraihnya. Dibukanya dengan pisau pembuka surat. Dikeluarkan isinya. Ada beberapa lembar kertas, dan sebuah foto.

Dibacanya dengan cepat tapi teliti, seperti biasa. Diamatinya foto yang terlampir.

Menghela napas.

"Oke, kasus baru. Besok kita bergerak lagi—"

Lukisan di dinding mengangguk. "Kukira juga demikian—"

Severus menyalakan komputernya. Menghabiskan teh di mugnya. Dan mulai browsing mencari data untuk misinya yang akan datang.

**FIN**

**UNTUK PROLOG**


	2. Lezat Mematikan

**HOGWARTS 221 B**

**Lezat. Mematikan**

_Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, dan tokoh-tokoh lain yang akan muncul, adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling, kecuali disebut lain_

_Alternate Universe. Rate T. Pada dasarnya genre crime/suspense, walau mungkin akan ada bab-bab yang menonjolkan genre lain_

_Multichapter, neverending. Tiap bab tamat, dan bisa dibaca tersendiri. Merupakan versi mini dari proyek Snape Abuse yang sedang dikerjakan, antara lain oleh ambu, __**Psychochiatrist**__, __**aicchan**__, __**are[.]key[.]take[.]tour**__, dan beberapa author lainnya_

_**1)**__ Profesi Remus diambil secara semena-mena dari La Cosa Nostra #kedipkedip_

-o0o-

Ruangan itu luas. Penuh, tertata efisien. Lantai dan dinding tertutup keramik putih. Yang selalu dibersihkan, sehingga tanpa noda. Belum langit-langit yang juga putih eternitnya.

Peralatan di dalam ruangan itu kebanyakan terbuat dari _stainless steel_, sehingga kesan bersih juga menguar. Kilaunya mengesankan kesemuanya selalu dibersihkan dengan baik. Kompor, oven, kulkas, meja untuk menyiapkan hidangan, wastafel—

Saat ini, ada banyak penghuninya. Tetapi masing-masing sedang berkonsentrasi pada tugas. Seperti seseorang jangkung di sudut sana. Sepertinya ia biasa berambut panjang membingkai sepanjang wajahnya, tapi kali ini ia mengikatnya longgar di belakang kepala. Tertutup topi putih. Seragamnya juga putih. Tidak biasanya. Satu-satunya yang berwarna hitam hanyalah sepasang sepatunya.

Dengan konsentrasi tinggi, ia sedang memecahkan telur satu demi satu, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk. Sudah ada adonan di dalamnya, sedang diputar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Gula pasir, dan telur. Dikocok dengan mixer berpenyangga.

Selesai memecahkan telur, ia bergerak ke arah kompor. Mengeluarkan sebuah panci bergagang dari lemari alat-alat. Mengeluarkan mentega dari lemari bahan. Menimbangnya. Memasukkannya ke dalam panci, dan meletakkannya di atas kompor. Menyalakannya, api kecil.

Kembali ke lemari bahan, ia mengeluarkan terigu, juga menimbangnya. Meletakkannya di samping mixer. Kemudian melanjutkan mengeluarkan botol-botol kecil: baking soda, penambah aroma, botol-botol kecil rempah-rempah, dan sebungkus _cooking chocolate_. Untuk yang terakhir ini, ia mengeluarkan sepasang panci bergagang. Yang besar ia isi dengan air. Diletakkan juga di atas kompor, dan ia menyalakan api kecil juga.

Setelah air mendidih, dimatikan. Dimasukkannya coklat ke dalam panci yang lebih kecil, dan disimpannya panci kecil itu di dalam panci yang lebih besar, yang sudah berisi air mendidih. Perlahan coklatnya meleleh.

Menteganya juga sudah meleleh. Dimatikannya juga. Diangkatnya panci mentega. Ia berjalan mendekati mixer. Dimatikannya juga perlahan, sambil diangkat pelan-pelan hingga adonannya turun semua dari mixer.

Mangkuk adonan ia pindahkan ke meja persiapan. Dituangkannya mentega cair perlahan, sambil diaduknya adonan memakai spatula di tangan yang satu. Setelah tercampur, ia mengambil wadah berisi terigu yang sudah ia timbang tadi. Perlahan ia masukkan sedikit demi sedikit sambil terus mengaduk dengan spatula. Selesai, ia masukkan juga baking soda, dan bubuk rempah-rempah dari botol-botol kecil.

Rupanya oven sudah ia panaskan, loyang juga sudah ia bubuhi mentega dan tepung, karena begitu adonan selesai tercampur dengan baik, ia menuangkannya ke dalam loyang. Setelah semua adonan masuk dengan rata, ia kemudian menuangkan adonan coklat lelehnya. Tak diaduk. Seperti sengaja agar membentuk suatu pola tertentu, seperti marmer mungkin.

Dimasukkannya ke dalam oven. Ditutupnya. Disetelnya waktu, dan suhu.

Selesai.

Dalam ruangan itu, ada banyak sekali yang sedang bekerja serupa, ada yang sedang membuat kue, ada yang sedang menyiapkan hidangan, ada yang sedang membuat eskrim. Ada pula yang hilir mudik ke sana kemari, mengambil alat-alat yang sudah tak terpakai lagi dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjangnya yang besar. _Cleaning Service_.

Tetapi banyak juga ahli masak yang tak mau dilayani _Cleaning Service_. Baginya, suatu prosesi pekerjaan juga termasuk dalam membersihkan peralatannya. Belum lagi selalu ada rasa tak percaya jika dibersihkan oleh orang lain.

Demikian juga ahli membuat kue kita ini. Dengan sedikit gerakan tangan, ia menolak campur tangan para _Cleaning Service_, dan membawa sendiri semua peralatan yang tadi sudah dipakai ke wastafel untuk dibersihkan.

Nampaknya, hari berjalan seperti biasa.

Seseorang seperti biasa sedang membuat saus. Seseorang seperti biasa sedang mengupas kentang. Seseorang seperti biasa sedang menghias kue tart—

Severus Snape, sosok kita yang tadi, juga nampak seperti orang-orang di sini, sedang membersihkan peralatan membuat kuenya, sambil mengintip oven, berapa menit lagikah?

Tapi mata hitamnya terus menjelajah ke seluruh ruangan.

Siapa yang harus dicurigai?

-o0o-

Surat itu datang beberapa hari lalu. Seorang pemain piano, Remus J Lupin**1),** sudah beberapa hari ini merasa aneh. Ia selalu merasa sakit perut, tepat di saat ia akan main. Di malam hari.

Itu berarti tepat setelah makan malam.

Malam pertama, ia mengurungkan main piano dengan alasan sakit. Tapi malam-malam berikutnya, ia memaksakan diri main. Memaksimalkan usaha.

Walau mungkin hasilnya, permainannya tidak sebagus biasanya.

Tapi, kalau terus tiap hari seperti sekarang ini, Remus curiga. Ada seseorang yang memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam makanannya. Berusaha membuat Remus tak bisa main bagus. Kalau perlu—Remus bergidik tatkala mencoba menulis pilihan ini di suratnya—membunuhnya.

Karena, hari Senin depan, akan dipilih satu atau dua pemain piano untuk bermain solo dalam pesta sang Pangeran Mahkota. Memang, ini bukan pesta Pernikahan Agung, hanya pesta sesama teman, tapi karena teman Pangeran Mahkota, tentunya kebanyakan Pangeran dan Putri juga, dari negara-negara sahabat.

Sepertinya, Remus akan terpilih. Sudah ada tanda-tandanya. Hanya lewati saja seleksi, maka jadilah. Dan untuk Remus, melewati seleksi itu sudah biasa.

Kecuali, kalau dalam keadaan tidak fit seperti sekarang.

Dan keadaan tidak fit ini ada yang menyebabkan.

Jadi, siapa? Dan bagaimana?

Tiada jalan selain menulis surat ke kantor detektif, Hogwarts 221B!

-o0o-

Satu persatu hidangan disiapkan. Lalu melewati _tester_. Setelah itu, baru boleh masuk ke dalam ruang makan. Begitu tata tertib pengadaan makanan di restoran ini. Restoran yang menjadi satu dengan hotel—tempat menginap Remus kali ini.

Biasanya sih tidak sebegitu ribet. Prosedur memakai _tester_ segala itu hanya diberlakukan jika ada tamu penting. Dan kali ini ada beberapa tamu penting. Pertama, pianis Remus J Lupin. Kedua, beberapa menteri dari suatu negara kecil di laut Pasifik. Ketiga, seorang Baroness dari Wales.

Kedua bola mata hitam itu terus meneliti dengan cermat. Antrian hidangan yang akan di-test mulai maju.

Testernya ada dua orang. Seorang tua berambut putih, dan seorang muda tampan yang tampaknya selalu menurut pada apa kata si tua.

Keduanya mencicipi, kemudian setelahnya juga ada pengetesan dengan alat. Ada tongkat kecil dari semacam logam—konon akan berubah warna jika ada arsenik dalam makanan, lalu ada macam-macam lagi.

Mulanya makanan untuk sang Baroness. Severus terus memantau tanpa terperhatikan. Kemudian makanan-makanan untuk para menteri. Macamnya banyak sekali! Severus mengendurkan pengawasan—para menteri itu mau mati atau tidak, bukan urusannya.

Lalu ia kembali waspada.

Kali ini makanan yang dipesan oleh Remus.

Kedua mata hitam itu seperti tak berkedip saat makanan pertama lolos pemeriksaan. Tapi begitu makanan kedua lolos dari pemeriksa yang tua, Severus bergerak cepat bagai kilat—

.

.

.

.

.

.

—menarik si tester yang lebih muda, mendorongnya sampai terpojok di dinding, dan perlahan namun tegas membisikkan, '_Petrificus Totalus_!'

Si tester muda itu tak bisa mengelak. Ia menjadi kaku seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya yang sedang memegang tongkat logam untuk memeriksa arsenik—

—kecuali kenyataan bahwa tongkat itu bukanlah untuk mengetes arsenik.

-o0o-

Pintu masuk kantor lusuh di Hogwarts 221B itu terbuka. Seorang laki-laki jangkung berambut hitam berseragam koki, masuk dengan lelah. Dilemparnya topi kokinya ke atas meja, ia duduk di sofa, dan menghembuskan napas panjang-panjang.

Lukisan itu terbangun.

"Bagaimana?"

Severus mengangkat bahu. "Seperti kuduga—"

"Jadi, testernya ya?"

Severus mengangguk. "Tongkat untuk mengetes arseniknya diganti. Bentuknya persis, bedanya hanyalah, kalau tongkat asli itu pejal karena dari logam, yang ini berongga. Racunnya ada di dalamnya. Cukup kau tekan sedikit, persis seperti menekan ballpoint, maka akan menetes keluar. Satu tetes cukup, kan yang diperlukan hanya rasa sakit dan tak enak perut—"

Lukisan Dumbledore mengangguk.

"Jadi, yang terpilih untuk maju ke pesta Putra Mahkota—"

"Remus tentu saja—"

Dumbledore menarik napas panjang, dan menggumam, "Rasanya ada lukisanku di istana. Apa lukisan itu masih ada di ballroom ya? Kalau iya, aku bisa dong mendengarkan permainan Remus—"

Tapi Severus seperti tak mendengar gumaman kakek tua ini, sudah bergerak ke lemari, mencari sebuah mug, menarik sebungkus teh celup, dan merebus air di teko.

Kembali duduk di kursi kerja, mencari surat atau paket, "—jadi, setelah ini, aku harus jadi apa?" sahutnya sambil membuka sebuah amplop.

**FIN**

**UNTUK EPISODE INI**


	3. Legilimens

**HOGWARTS 221 B**

**Legilimens**

_Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, dan tokoh-tokoh lain yang akan muncul, adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling, kecuali disebut lain_

_Alternate Universe. Rate T. Pada dasarnya genre crime/suspense, walau mungkin akan ada bab-bab yang menonjolkan genre lain_

_Multichapter, neverending. Tiap bab tamat, dan bisa dibaca tersendiri. Merupakan versi mini dari proyek Snape Abuse yang sedang dikerjakan, antara lain oleh ambu, __**Psychochiatrist**__, __**aicchan**__, __**are[.]key[.]take[.]tour**__, dan beberapa author lainnya_

_Legilimency: It is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another persons mind_

Only Muggles talk of "mind-reading". The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing, Potter - or at least, most minds are. … It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly.[ Severus Snape dalam Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix]

Someone who practices Legilimency is known as a **Legilimens**.

This nonexistent word was created by joining forms of the Latin words **Legens** (reader) and **Mens** (mind) with "-**mancy**" (which means divination). [.org]

_Mungkin ada yang pernah membaca fic yang mirip seperti ini, jawabannya, ya memang, fic ini ditulis ulang dari SACN-Stand Alone Cyber Novel berjudul Legilimency di forum Aestera. Fic-nya belum selesai, jadi diselesaikan di sini dengan perubahan._

-o0o-

**Rabu, 13 Juli 2011, 23.37**

Legilimens

Ia menghidupkan tombol '_power_' pada komputernya. Setelah logo Window berlalu, _wallpaper_-nya yang suram berlatar gelap menampilkan sosok berjubah dan bertudung hitam tanpa wajah, muncul di layar monitor.

Di-klik-nya ikon modemnya, sejenak kemudian muncul layar baru. Sebelum halaman _default_ 'Yahoo'-nya muncul, ia berubah pikiran. Diketiknya pada kolom _address_:

w w w [.] hogwarts-chronicles [.] net [/] forum

Sejenak kemudian tampilan layarnya berubah warna keemasan dengan panel bergambar sebuah kastil besar di kiri atas. Ia meng-klik link '_register_' di kanan, menunggu hingga _form_nya muncul.

_Username_:

Sesaat jemarinya berhenti di atas keyboard sebelum mulai mengetik: **Legilimens**

Setelah mengetikkan alamat _e-mail_, ia menunggu sejenak hingga _inbox_-nya berisi kiriman _password_pertamanya, lalu ia meneruskan ke form 'Profile'. Selesai dengan 'Profile', ia masuk ke forum.

Beberapa saat ia membuka-buka topik-topik yang ada, membacanya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Kemudian mouse-nya digerakkan ke kanan atas. '_Memberlist_'. Klik Senyumnya bertambah lebar.

Matanya menelusuri nama-nama yang tercantum di sana, senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai licik melihat nama yang terpampang paling atas.

-o0o-

Harry Potter

Malam sudah melewati setengah bagiannya ketika Harry Potter menyelesaikan ketikannya. Sedari tadi entah sudah berapa halaman yang ia tuangkan ke dalam _flashdisk_-nya. Memang kalau Harry sedang punya ide, mesti cepat-cepat ditulis, kalau tidak ... bisa lupa ... Sayang kan, padahal ide-idenya selalu keren-keren.

Mulainya saat Hermione mengenalkannya pada sebuah forum, Forum Hogwarts Chronicles. Isinya macam-macam, biasalah tempat berkumpul anak muda dari segala penjuru dunia. Akan tetapi, satu sub-forumnya dikhususkan untuk menulis. Dari mulai puisi, fanfic, cerpen, sampai novel. Bahkan ada pula esai.

Entah bagaimana, seorang Harry yang awalnya tidak begitu suka menulis dan membaca, mulai menyukai sub-forum ini. Bahkan, setiap membaca satu karya orang, selalu muncul pikiran: '_ah, aku juga pasti bisa membuat yang seperti ini_—'. Jadilah ia mulai menulis, pendek awalnya, lama-lama ia kecanduan. Rasanya tak bisa lagi ia melewatkan malam tanpa menulis—atau paling tidak mengedit tulisan terdahulu.

Harry menyambungkan laptopnya dengan internet. Sekali ... dua kali ... Harry mengeluh.

Biasa deh, kalau sambungan internet mulai lelet. Dipaksakan juga tak akan bisa. Mending tidur saja, dan mencoba lagi posting besok—

Jadi cerita ini mesti menunggu besok agar bisa di-_post_ di Hogwarts Chronicles. Setelah menge-_save_, matanya menelusuri lagi kalimat-kalimat yang telah ia tulis. Oops, lupa mengetik judulnya! Maka di atas ia mengetikkan dengan huruf-huruf kapital: THE AURORS FROM DARKNESS.

Setelah itu baru Harry berangkat tidur.

-o0o-

**Kamis, 14 Juli 2011, 12.32**

Selesai mengerjakan tugas sepagian—ia sekarang banyak mengerjakan tugas administratif juga—kini tiba saatnya istirahat siang. Selesai makan siang yang dilakukannya cepat-cepat, Harry kembali ke mejanya. Membuka laptopnya lagi, ia langsung saja mengetikkan URL Hogwarts Chronicles. Segera saja warna keemasan memenuhi layar monitor. Gambar kastil muncul. Mouse digerakkan ke sebelah kanan _'View post since last visit'_.

Beberapa belas baris judul topik memenuhi layar. Harry menelusuri dari atas hingga bawah sambi tersenyum. Sekarang musim cerpen lagi tampaknya. Kemarin-kemarin puisi merajalela, sekarang tiap hari lebih dari satu cerpen baru muncul. Di baris terbawah matanya terhenti. Senyumnya lenyap.

Forum: Cerita Pendek  
>Topics: The Aurors From Darkness<br>Author: Legilimens  
>Replies: 0<br>Views: 1  
>Last Post: Wed Jul 13, 2011 23:37 pm Legilimens<p>

Penasaran, Harry cepat-cepat meng-klik _link_ yang satu itu.

Tercengang.

Baris demi baris, kalimat demi kalimat, bahkan nyaris kata perkata, adalah apa yang ia tulis tadi malam.

-o0o-

**Jumat, 15 Juli 2011, 23.15**

Legilimens

Matanya masih menelusuri daftar nama dalam 'Memberlist'. Kali ini ia sedang _off-line_. Ia tersenyum memilih salah satu nama yang ada. Lalu mulai membuka dokumen 'Word' baru, dan mulai mengetik.

Draco Malfoy

Draco membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Begini ini kalau jadi pengusaha. Waktu ditarik-tarik sana-sini, badan rasanya remuk semua. Besok harus terima tawaran Dad untuk memakai supir, tidak bisa tidak. Paling tidak dengan adanya supir ia bisa mencuri waktu untuk tidur di mobil sementara berkutat dengan kemacetan London tatkala berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Dan energi tidak akan terkuras dengan emosi yang meningkat kalau bersenggolan dengan penguna jalan lain yang—maaf—mungkin menghabiskan dananya untuk membeli kendaraan sehingga terlupa untuk mengalokasikannya bagi pendidikan. Dengan kata lain 'pengemudi kampungan!'

Tapi Draco tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Diusahakannya untuk tidur, tetapi baris demi baris ide cerita itu terus mengganggu.

Akhirnya Draco tak tahan lagi. Biarin deh, besok bangun kesiangan lagi, yang penting ide cerita ini mesti ketulis.

Demi Forum Hogwarts Chronicles yang sekarang benar-benar sedang nge-_hits_.

Satu setengah jam lebih berlalu sebelum ceritanya selesai. Cerita tentang seorang Death Eaters yang jahatnya nggak ketulungan, tetapi anehnya tetap saja dikerumuni gadis-gadis.

Selesai menge-_save_-nya, ia tertidur di depan layar monitor hingga ayam berkokok.

-o0o-

**Sabtu, 16 Juli 2011, 14.25**

Pertemuan tadi pagi untung saja tidak telat ia hadiri. Draco membuka laptopnya dengan lelah. Capek sih, sebenarnya, kurang tidur, tetapi Draco ingin segera menge-_post_ceritanya tadi malam.

Layar di hadapannya sudah berwarna keemasan. Draco langsung ke forum Cerita Pendek. Namun ia tidak jadi meng-klik ikon _'new post'_. Topik terbaru di bawah topik-topik 'Announcement' dan 'Sticky' menarik perhatiannya.

Topics: An Ungrateful Death Eater  
>Replies: 0<br>Author: Legilimens  
>Views: 3<br>Last Post: Fri Jul 15, 2011 23:54 pm Legilimens

Genggaman Draco pada mouse-nya sampai terlepas. Bagaimana mungkin! Setiap kalimat, setiap dialog, persis sama dengan apa yang ia tulis tadi malam!

Penasaran, Draco meng-_copy paste_cerpen itu, memindahkannya ke dalam dokumen 'Word'.

ToolsWord Count

Dan Draco nyaris tak percaya! Jumlah kata, bahkan jumlah karakter hurufnya sama persis dengan karyanya!

-o0o-

**Sabtu 16 Juli 2011, 22.43**

Legilimens

Kali ini ia baru saja menyelesaikan sepuluh halaman Word. Setelah di_-save_, ia meng-klik ikon IE dan masuk pada halaman _default_-nya yang kini diset di Hogwarts Chronicles.

Masuk halaman _memberlist_, ia mengklik _member_ berikut yang dipilihnya acak dalam daftar. Ia menggerakkan mousenya pada link: _'Find all post by Hermione' _dan meng-kliknya.

Sederetan _link_ muncul. Ia memilih salah satu. Untuk beberapa saat matanya menelusuri kalimat demi kalimat di sana. Memilih _link_yang lain lagi. Membacanya lagi. Begitu seterusnya.

"_Got you_, Hermione," desisnya, terkekeh.

Sepuluh halaman Word tadi di-_post_ di sub-forum cerpen.

-o0o-

Hermione Granger

Tersenyum Hermione memandang cerpennya yang sudah selesai. Belakangan ini ia punya cukup waktu luang untuk menulis, dan untung saja _mood_-nya juga cukup bagus. Ia senang sekali, teman-temannya bisa menyukai Forum yang ia rekomendasikan. Bahkan beberapa orang teman yang ia tahu tak pernah suka menulis saat di sekolah, sekarang jadi suka. Dan jadi rajin mengisi forum.

Kali ini ia juga baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah cerpen tentang psikopat yang menutupi perbuatannya dengan profesinya sebagai komedian. Riset yang panjang tentu saja sudah ia lakukan, walau hanya demi sebuah cerpen.

Tak sabar ia menghubungkan laptopnya dengan internet. Melewati halaman _default_, ia langsung masuk ke _bookmark_, ke Forum Hogwarts Chronicles. Sekali klik, ia langsung masuk ke sub-forum cerpen—

—tapi gerakan jarinya langsung terhenti.

Di baris paling atas, judul cerpen yang baru saja masuk itu membuatnya menahan napas.

Persis sama dengan judul cerpen yang akan ia masukkan!

Bergegas ia meng-klik _link_ itu. Tak sabar ia menunggu halaman berganti.

Ia benar-benar menahan napas kini.

Kalimat-kalimat yang ada, persis benar dengan apa yang ia ketik baru saja. Persis, bahkan sampai ke titik-koma. Semua data yang ia ketikkan. Semua deskripsi, semua dialog.

Sepertinya ada lima menit ia tak bergerak, hanya memandangi layar monitor dengan nanar.

Bagaimana bisa?

-o0o-

**Minggu, 17 Juli 2011, 02.15**

Ginny Weasley

"Giiiiiiiiin!" suara membahana itu memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Tersentak, Ginny langsung mengganti layar monitor yang sedang ia tekuni. Untung sempat, sebelum bossnya—yang tadi memanggil sedari tiba di pintu masuk—sampai tepat di mejanya.

"Eh, i-iya, Boss—"

"Mana artikel yang kau bilang akan kau selesaikan hari ini—"

"Ha-hampir selesai—"

Di kantor tabloid olahraga ini memang tak mengenal kata lembur. Bahkan pekerjaan akan semakin banyak di hari-hari libur, di mana ada banyak pertandingan-pertandingan olahraga diselenggarakan. Siang atau malam. Bahkan dini hari seperti sekarang ini.

Tak sengaja sang Boss melirik monitor, dan terlihat sekilas. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah, merah keunguan—

"Ginevra Weasley! Bagaimana kau bisa menyelesaikan artikelmu, kalau kau hanya memelototi DIA saja!"

Sontak Ginny memandang layar monitor, dan seolah jantungnya lepas!

Bagaimana tidak, dari 10 jendela yang ia buka, hanya satu yang berisi artikel yang sedangia ketik dari tadi, dan 9 jendela lainnya berisi _browsing_annya tentang Stubby Boardman. Dan gerak cepatnya tadi untuk menutupi halaman Stubby, ternyata bukan dengan halaman artikel, tapi dengan halaman Stubby yang lain lagi—

"Eh, i-iya, Boss, saya selesaikan sekarang—" dan dengan kecepatan kilat, Ginny mengganti halaman yang terlihat dengan halaman artikel. Mulai mengetik.

Sang Boss mendengus. Tanpa bicara, berjalan lagi keluar.

Begitu sang Boss keluar, Ginny mengganti lagi halaman _browsing_. Kali ini memang tak ada gambar Stubby, tetapi penuh dengan tulisan.

Forum Hogwarts Chronicles.

Tentu saja, sub-forum Entertainment, thread Stubby Boardman.

Dan sedari tadi, ia terus bingung.

Bagaimana tidak. Ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah artikel, sebuah esai tentang penyanyi Stubby Boardman. Begitu ia sudah akan memuatnya di Forum Hogwarts Chronicles, ia menemukan sebuah artikel yang sama persis dengan artikelnya, sudah termuat. Beberapa menit duluan darinya.

Masih kebingungan, Ginny menyamakan kalimat demi kalimat artikel di Forum dengan artikel yang baru saja selesai ia ketik MsWord. Sama persis! Bahkan, ada satu _typo_ di paragraf kesekian, yang juga sama persis kesalahannya!

Tertegun ia di depan laptopnya—

-o0o-

**Minggu, 17 Juli 2011, 08.35**

Ron menyelesaikan ketikannya dengan cepat. Melirik jam meja, ia menarik napas lega.

"Untung selesai sebelum _deadline, honey_!" sahutnya.

Bergegas ia menyambungkan laptopnya dengan internet. Mengetik URL Hogwarts Chronicles, dan meng-klik sub-forum Cerpen. Klik '_Make New Topic_'. Berkutat sebentar, agar semua efek cetaknya nampak: _bold, italic_, dan sebagainya. Klik '_Submit_'.

Selesai.

Dari dulu, dia tak terbiasa menulis-nulis seperti ini. Tapi, kalau seseorang yang spesial menantangnya untuk menulis, ia harus bisa tentu saja. Dan kini, sebelum _deadline_, ia sudah menyelesaikan cerpennya. Tentu saja ia harus memamerkannya—

Diraihnya ponselnya, dan dipencetnya satu tombol, _speed dial_. Ditunggunya sampai beberapa nada panggil, dan terdengar bunyi angkat.

"Ron—"

"Hai, _dear_! Aku sudah selesai bikin cerpen. Dan sudah kumuat di HC. Coba cek—"

"—bentar—"

Ada beberapa detik sebelum Hermione kembali ke telepon.

"Ron—"

"Bagus kan? Bagus kan? Aku juga bisa menulis kan—"

"Ron, coba kau lihat dulu forumnya—"

"Ada apa?" Ron keheranan. Ia bergerak mendekati laptopnya, dan memeriksa layar yang sedang terbuka.

Dalam _list thread_ yang berbaris, terdapat satu _thread_ judul cerpen kepunyaannya, dan satu _thread_ judul cerpen lagi yang sama persis. Pengarangnya **Legilemens**. Waktu _post_nya berbeda lima menit, lebih cepat dari cerpennya—

-o0o-

"Jadi, sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi?" Harry memutar-mutar gelas cocktailnya. Sedari tadi belum diminumnya, hanya diputar-putar saja.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Bagaimana bisa, tulisan yang sama persis dengan tulisan yang sedang kita kerjakan, yang baru saja akan kita muat, sudah termuat juga. Persis sama—" Hermione mengetuk-ngetukkan pinsil di meja.

"Dan benar-benar sama, bahkan sampai _typo_ yang kuketik juga—" sambung Ginny.

"Apa hanya cerpen, esai, dan artikel kita saja yang mendapat perlakuan demikian?" tanya Ron.

"Yang aku tahu, kita berempat, dan satu member lagi yang aku tak begitu kenal, Draco—"

"Oh, aku tahu dia. Tapi memang tak begitu kenal," gumam Ginny, "pernah aku wawancara saat pertandingan sepakbola amatir beberapa bulan lalu—"

"Yang aku herankan, bagaimana bisa? Kalau plagiat, tentu saja yang akan muncul pertama kali itu cerpen kita. Lalu muncul cerpen yang sama persis, biasanya di forum atau tempat lain, dengan nama lain. Nama si plagiator. Hasil _copy-paste_—"

"Eh, _username_nya sama kan? Yang sudah memuat cerpen kita duluan—" Ginny menyela.

"Ya, punyaku didahului **Legilimens**—" Harry memastikan.

"Punyaku juga—" Hermione mengangguk.

Ron mengangguk juga.

"Apakah—" Hermione berbicara pelan, agak berbisik, "—apakah dia membaca pikiran kita, dan memuatnya lebih dahulu sebelum kita bisa melakukannya?" sahutnya horor.

Keempatnya terdiam.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf—" sesosok jangkung berdiri di sisi meja mereka. Berkostum hitam-hitam, berambut hitam juga, sedang mengeluarkan selembar kartu nama dari saku jubah hitamnya, "—kalau tak salah lihat, walau hanya sekilas, kalian sedang punya masalah?"

Kartu namanya diletakkan di meja.

**Severus Snape**

**Hogwarts 221B**

**Kantor Detektif**

Hermione mendongak, dan memandang sosok asing ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau aku tak salah, yang sedang kalian hadapi ini adalah seorang pembaca pikiran—" katanya, setelah dipersilakan duduk, dan mendengarkan masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Pembaca Pikiran? Memang ada?" Ron bertanya agak _cengo_.

Severus mengangguk. "Legilimens. Seperti _username_-nya. Hanya saja, yang ini agak istimewa—"

"Istimewa?" Ginny keheranan.

Severus menghela napas. "Biasanya pembaca pikiran harus bertatapan dengan orang yang akan dibaca pikirannya. Menatap matanya, baru bisa masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Dan ia harus orang biasa. Kalau obyeknya ini adalah seorang Legilimens juga, atau malahan seorang Occlumens, maka si Legilimens tak akan bisa membaca pikirannya—"

"Dan si Legilimens ini justru membaca pikiran kami jarak jauh?" sahut Hermione, suaranya agak bergetar.

"Tepat sekali—"

Mereka berempat terdiam sejenak. Saling memandang.

"Apakah—" Harry memecah kesunyian, "—apakah Anda bisa mencari, siapakah dia? Menangkapnya, kalau perlu? Membuatnya tak bisa membaca pikiran lagi?"

Keinginan yang muluk, pikir Harry, begitu ia selesai bicara, tapi bukankah itu memang yang mereka inginkan?

Severus menghela napas. "Mungkin—" sahutnya pelan. "—kalau kalian mempercayakan kasus ini padaku—"

Hermione memandang ketiga sahabatnya, sebelum menyahut. "OK. Berapa kami harus membayar Anda?"

Severus menggeleng. "Kalau masalah sudah selesai—" dan ia berdiri. "Nomor telepon dan alamat emailku ada di kartu itu, jika kalian memerlukan. Nomor telepon atau alamat email mana yang harus kuhubungi?"

Hermione mengeluarkan kartu nama dari tasnya, mencatat beberapa nama di baliknya, dan memberikannya pada Severus. "Itu alamat-alamat email kami, terserah yang mana yang akan Anda hubungi—"

Severus mengangguk, dan melangkah keluar kafe tanpa menoleh lagi.

Hening.

Beberapa menit kemudian, barulah Ginny bersuara, pelan.

"Hermione—apakah itu bijaksana?"

Hermione menghembuskan napas sejenak. "Aku juga tak tahu. Kita bahkan tak kenal dia, tak pernah tahu ada kantor detektif seperti—" Hermione membolak-balik kartu nama yang ditinggalkan tadi, "—apalagi detektif yang tahu mengenai Pembaca Pikiran—"

Raut wajah Ron semakin seram, "—bagaimana kalau dia sendiri juga adalah Pembaca Pikiran? Coba, bagaimana dia bisa tahu apa yang sedang kita bicarakan?"

Keempatnya saling pandang.

-o0o-

"Yang jelas, dia bukan Legilimens terdaftar—" sahut seorang wanita berpakaian aneh—jubah hitam, topi tinggi hitam juga—di tengah sekumpulan orang-orang yang juga berpakaian serupa.

"Dan dia sudah berbuat onar, bahkan membawa Legilimency ke dalam pergaulan Muggle—"

Seseorang—berpakaian serba hitam juga, tanpa topi, rambut hitam berminyak membingkai wajah, dengan hidung bengkok—berdiri, menghela napas. "Tiap Legilimens harus terdaftar, setiap perbuatannya membaca pikiran bahkan harus tercatat rapi, bukan tanpa alasan—"

Lukisan yang sama dengan yang ada di Kantor Detektif juga ternyata ada di ruangan ini. Dan orang tua berkacamata itu juga ada di situ. Mengusap janggutnya. Dan mengangguk-angguk. "Karena dia harus mendapat _refill_ baru kekuatannya, kekuatan yang dia pakai untuk membaca pikiran orang—"

Semua orang di ruangan itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi," si rambut berminyak tadi menyela, "—tindakan apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Lukisan tadi mengedipkan mata. "Tak ada. Dia sudah membaca pikiran paling tidak lima orang, kalau aku tak salah mendengarkan. Itu sudah masuk ke dalam ambang batas—"

"Ya," wanita yang tadi menyambung, "—biasanya tiga-empat kali membaca pikiran tanpa di-_refill_ saja sudah membahayakan kehidupan, apalagi ini lima. Rasanya, tinggal membaca saja rubrik Obituari di Daily Telegraph—"

"OK, kalau begitu. Selamat sore—" dan sosok berambut berminyak itu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau tak ingin makan sup bawangnya Mrs. Weasley?" tanya wanita tadi, memotong.

Sosok itu menggeleng, dan meneruskan membuka pintu, keluar, dan menutup pintu.

Lukisan di dinding menghela napas. Lalu menyahut, "—sepertinya aku juga pamit—" dan ia menghilang dari pigura.

-o0o-

Hermione sedang lembur mengerjakan laporannya, saat sebuah email masuk.

Severus Snape.

Bergegas ia membukanya.

Pendek.

_Dear Ms Granger,_

_Silakan buka halaman iklan obituari di Daily Telegraph besok, juga akan ada di halaman Kriminal. Kematian dengan status tak wajar._

_Sincerely_

_Severus Snape_

Tak sabar menunggu fajar menjelang, akhirnya Hermione mendapatkan suratkabar itu pada pukul 06.00 pagi. Di pinggir jalan dekat blok apartemennya. Dan langsung membuka-buka iklan obituari.

Namanya tak penting, tapi Hermione bergidik membaca beritanya di halaman Kriminal. Seseorang ditemukan sudah meninggal. Raut wajah seperti seseorang yang sedang menghadapi sakit kepala yang sangat, hingga pembuluh-pembuluh darahnya menonjol keluar. Matanya melotot. Lidahnya tgerjulur. Dan seluruh badannya kurus kering, tinggal tulang berbalut kulit, bagai seorang yang habis disedot seluruh dagingnya—

**FIN**

untuk episode ini


End file.
